Momomiya Quest Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution - The Movie - (Nintendo Ds and Nintendo Wii)
Momomiya Quest is an RPG-themed minigame in Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution. There are a total of four separate Chapters, which are unlocked sequentially by Empty Land (Chapter 1 unlock), Mt. Hidden Mammals (Chapter 2 unlock), Domain of Great Bird (Chapter 3 unlock), Bolbox' Lair (Chapter 4 unlock). Each one has a bonus level and each ends in a monsters like a villains fight. Chapter 1 *01 - Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo *02 - Cut Man and Bronto Burt *03 - Cappy and Sir Kibble *04 - Ukyo Kuonji and Poppy Bros. Jr. *05 - Jungle Bomb and Simirror *06 - Blade Knight and Elec Man *07 - Shadow Prove *08 - Lickboot and Ferdinard *09 - Guts Man and Jellyfish x 2 *10 - Pristine Figg Chapter 2 *01 - Poppy Bros. Jr. and Plant Man *02 - Scarfy x 2 and Pharaoh Man *03 - Kevin Levin and Gemini Man *04 - Walky x 2 and Shade Man *05 - Bonkers, Poppy Bros. Sr., Bugzzy *06 - Shadow Man and Simirror x 2 *07 - Laxus Dreyar *08 - Bomber x 2 and Slash Man *09 - Bronto Burt x 2 and Gyro Man *10 - Orge Kringle Chapter 3 *01 - Poppy Bros. Sr. and Bubble Man *02 - Quick Man and Simirror *03 - Dive Man and Blipper x 2 *04 - Jungle Bomb and Stone Man *05 - Bonkers and Napalm Man *06 - Dian Wei and Sir Kibble x 2 *07 - Le Quack *08 - Centaur Man and Blade Knight x 2 *09 - Poppy Bros. Jr. x 2 and Air Man *10 - Future Predator Chapter 4 *01 - Sonia (DS Only), Kish Ikisatashi (Wii Only) *02 - Poppy Bros. Jr. x 3 and Air Man *03 - Poppy Bros. Sr. and Bubble Man *04 - Scourge x 5 *05 - Orge Kringle and Future Predator *06 - Ukyo Kuonji *07 - Kevin Levin and Simirror x 2 *08 - Dian Wei and Sir Kibble x 2 *09 - Pristine Figg *10 - Bolbox Attack Ichigo Momomiya *Normal Attack - Ichigo Momomiya attack like a fighter at villains. (Villains is -50 HP) *Rolling Cutter *Power Stone *Noise Crush *Thunder Beam *Dive Missile *Slash Claw *Super Arm *Pharaoh Wave *Air Shooter *Quick Boomerang *Gemini Laser *Napalm Bomb *Shadow Blade *Plant Barrier *Gyro Attack *Centaur Arrow *Bubble Lead *Atomic Fire Touko Zaizen *Back Attack - She seeking villains Touko into Opossum Tail Whip at villains. (Villains is -40 HP) *Jumping Grab Hand - Touko Zaizen jumping and grabing dive at villains. (Villains is -50 HP) *Touko Zaizen's Light Dash - She is light speed attack at villains. (Villains is -100 HP) Shampoo *Shampoo Buster *Plant Barrier *Leaf Tornado Awesome *Animals Stampede - Zebra, Tortoise, Panda, Rhinoceros, Seal, Crocodile, Gorilla, Hippopotamus Stampede at villains. (Villains is -1000 HP) *Polar Bear Family Stampede *Elephants Stampede *Humpback Whale Charge *Princess Peach - Ichigo Momomiya turn into Princess Peach from Mario Strikers Charged, Shoot Giant Laser Beam at villains and revert into Ichigo Momomiya. (Villains is -1000 HP) *Princess Daisy - Touko Zaizen turn into Princess Daisy from Mario Strikers Charged, Giant Crystal Punch at villains and revert into Touko Zaizen. (Villains is -1000 HP) *Shampoo's Dance Attack (Villains is -1000 HP) Ichigo Momomiya and Touko Zaizen vs Monsters Image:Kish_Ikisatashi_Injured_by_Touko_Zaizen's_Light_Dash_Blast_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Kish Ikisatashi Injured by Touko Zaizen's Light Dash Blast (Momomiya Quest) Image:Jellyfish_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).png|Jellyfish Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Waddle_Dee_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest)1.gif|Waddle Dee Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Waddle_Doo_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Waddle Doo Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Cappy_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Cappy Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Jungle_Bomb_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Jungle Bomb Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Sir_Kibble_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Sir Kibble Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Scarfy_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Scarfy Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Simirror_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Simirror Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Bonkers_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Bonkers Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Blipper_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Blipper Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Blade_Knight_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Blade Knight Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Walky_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Walky Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Bomber_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Bomber Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Poppy_Bros._Jr._Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Poppy Bros. Jr. Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Bronto_Burt_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Bronto Burt Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Poppy_Bros._Sr._and_Bugzzy_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Poppy Bros. Sr. and Bugzzy Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Cut_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Cut Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Stone_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Stone Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Shade_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Shade Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Elec_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Elec Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Dive_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Dive Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Slash_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Slash Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Guts_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Guts Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Pharaoh_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Pharaoh Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Air_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Air Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Quick_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Quick Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Gemini_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Gemini Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Napalm_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Napalm Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Shadow_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Shadow Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Plant_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Plant Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Gyro_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Gyro Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Centaur_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Centaur Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Bubble_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Bubble Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Heat_Man_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Heat Man Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Ferdinand_Injured_by_Gemini_Laser_(Momomiya_Quest).png|Ferdinand Injured by Gemini Laser (Momomiya Quest) Image:Lickboot_Injured_by_Ichigo_Momomiya's_Normal_Attack_(Momomiya_Quest).png|Lickboot Injured by Ichigo Momomiya's Normal Attack (Momomiya Quest) Image:Future_Predator_Injured_by_Princess_Daisy_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Future Predator Injured by Princess Daisy (Momomiya Quest) Image:Orge_Kringle_Injured_by_Princess_Daisy_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Orge Kringle Injured by Princess Daisy (Momomiya Quest) Image:Sonia_Injured_by_Touko_Zaizen's_Back_Attack_(Opossum_Tail_Whip)_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Sonia Injured by Touko Zaizen's Back Attack (Opossum Tail Whip) (Momomiya Quest) Image:Shadow_Prove_Injured_by_Princess_Peach_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Shadow Prove Injured by Princess Peach (Momomiya Quest) Image:Laxus_Dreyar_Injured_by_Polar_Bear_Family_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Laxus Dreyar Injured by Polar Bear Family Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Le_Quack_Injured_by_Touko_Zaizen's_Light_Dash_Blast_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Le Quack Injured by Touko Zaizen's Light Dash Blast (Momomiya Quest) Image:Scourge_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).png|Scourge Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Ukyo_Kuonji_Injured_by_Princess_Peach_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Ukyo Kuonji Injured by Princess Peach (Momomiya Quest) Image:Kevin_Levin_Injured_by_Humpback_Whale_Singing_Charge_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Kevin Levin Injured by Humpback Whale Singing Charge (Momomiya Quest) Image:Dian_Wei_Injured_by_Touko_Zaizen's_Light_Dash_Blast_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Dian Wei Injured by Touko Zaizen's Light Dash Blast (Momomiya Quest) Image:Pristine_Figg_Injured_by_Animals_Stampede_(Momomiya_Quest).gif|Pristine Figg Injured by Animals Stampede (Momomiya Quest) Image:Bolbox_and_Bolbox'_Monsters'_Death_(Momomiya_Quest).png|Bolbox and Bolbox' Monsters' Death (Momomiya Quest) Trivia *After beating monsters Tokyo Mew Mew in Snes Game is re-newed in 1999. Category:Mini Games